


Selfish Lover

by Psychedelic_Star



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cunnilingus, Emotions are sexy, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Gem touching, Hand Jobs, Healthy sex is hot, I need character in my smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Plot, Steven and Connie are not used to sex yet, They're figuring it out, Tiny bit of begging, Tiny bit of teasing, Vaginal Fingering, tiny bit of dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychedelic_Star/pseuds/Psychedelic_Star
Summary: Dating Steven Universe has been a good thing for Connie Maheswaren as far as her sex life is concerned. He's a lover at heart. He's passionate. He's sweet. He is a thousand wonderful things that translate into good sex. And it's good that Connie has a good boyfriend she consistently has good sex with. That is a good thing!...right?
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 23
Kudos: 91





	Selfish Lover

**Author's Note:**

> You could also call this fic: Connie is sick of Steven being a control freak about sex. Cause I need to actually be exploring some kind of emotional conflict or smut is boring to me. Fucking ain't enough, I need that connection. So I hope you like lots of that with your sexy times.

If there is one thing Connie knows about Steven, it’s that he tries too hard when it comes to basically everything. A couple years of therapy had evened that out a bit, but she knows it will always be a core part of his personality. He has learned to let go of things he can't control much better than before though. He doesn't obsess over fixing every situation he finds himself in. He isn't always trying to make things right. Finally, he’s learning how to be okay with things _not_ always being okay. It’s not perfect but it is getting better. He is as much of a people pleaser as he has always been. Now, however, he does it moreso because it makes him feel good to make others feel good not because he thinks that he is worthless otherwise. He's getting closer to a healthy level of selfishness.

Except… when it comes to one thing.

"Why are you doing homework anyway?" Steven asks from his place relaxing against her bean bag chair on the floor of her childhood bedroom. They are both home for a short visit, so she invited him over to spend some time together when she was done with her work. Of course Steven, being Steven, had rushed over half an hour earlier than she told him to, "I thought you were on vacation?"

"I'm only on break for a few days," Connie explains, "I still have work due when I get back."

Steven shakes his head while giving her a sympathetic smile. He’s amazed by how determined and hard-working Connie is. Even still she made time in her schedule to see him. It’s not great that he has to watch her work before he gets to spend any time with her but it is nice just to be in her presence again. Sometimes simply knowing they exist in the same space is enough to make a visit meaningful. "College sounds hard."

"That's because it is hard," she says with a slight chuckle he loves, "Did you think it was easy and I was just doing homework cause I was bored?"

"Of course not," he answers then smiles up at her in a way that both of them are still getting used to. He knows he should let her focus but he loves when she teases. She looks so lovely under the soft glow of her old desk lamp. The room smells like her too and that doesn’t help with the flood of hormones he can feel clouding his head. Steven is completely smitten with Connie and he’s not even a little ashamed about it. "I know something we could do if you _are_ bored, though."

"Oh yeah?" she asks teasingly but looks away from him in order to hide her blush from his sight.

"Yeah." She still doesn't look at him when he answers her but she can tell that he is leaning in her direction, "I could show you if you want."

If it wasn't apparent before what he meant at first, his tone this time makes it obvious. They’re a young couple, Steven being only 21 and Connie having just turned 20. Sex is still new for them. It took over three years for them to properly kiss so it wasn't much of a shock that it took almost five more for them to end up in bed together. 

It happened for the first time one weekend when he visited her at Jayhawk.

Connie wishes she could say they had enough self control and restraint to have spoken a little or spent some quality time together or maybe take a walk around her campus. However, desperate for physical intimacy after all the time they had spent apart, they were kissing deeply while they pawed and clawed at each other at most two minutes after she closed the door to her dorm room. She had always assumed that when the shift happened, she would be the one to make the first move. However, to her complete shock (even now) it was Steven whose hand drifted past the waistband of her shorts and panties. It was Steven's fingers that found their way into her soaking wet vagina and onto her sensitive clitoris. It was Steven who took them to a place they had never gone before by touching her in an explicitly sexual way. And it was Steven who rasped hotly against her ear: "Connie, can I make love to you?"

"Yes, Steven, _please._ " Was how she responded, short of breath and tingling everywhere.

And he had. He _very_ much had. 

She’d heard stories, she knew guys didn't last very long and that girls rarely got to orgasm their first time having sex. She knew what she had expected to happen. She didn't have very high expectations. Which might be part of why the way he soared above them blew her away. Because not only had she cum her first time with Steven, she had cum _multiple times_ her first time with Steven. When he had said he wanted to make love _to_ _her_ he meant it. It sure felt like he knew what he was doing.

Steven has yet to admit he went to her school that weekend fully intending to have sex with her. So long as she wanted to, of course. He wanted their first time to be _perfect_ so he planned it out as best as he could beforehand, (admittedly, without talking to her first). His father had told him communication was key when it came to sex but making it seem spontaneous felt… _sexier_. 

Steven wants Connie to think he is passionate and romantic. 

He doesn’t want her to know he had spent literal days planning out what he would do to make sure it was good. He doesn’t want her to know that he took advantage of every single resource he could find to be positive he knew what he was doing when the time came. It isn't that he wanted her to think of him as an ultimate sex god, he just didn't want her to be disappointed. A lot of girls didn't orgasm their first time having sex and Steven had _really_ wanted Connie to cum. Though, he is still embarrassingly proud and happy that she had.

Steven looks up at her with that seductive, inviting look he hasn’t quite mastered yet. Not that it doesn’t work, it’s still very sexy. She doesn’t need him to explain what it is he has in mind when he puts his hand on her leg just above her knee. He doesn’t have to tell her what he wants her to do as his fingers curl until the tips are digging into her inner thigh. He’s not rough about it when he pulls her because he doesn’t have to be. She turns her chair to face him, only needing that little bit of encouragement. His other hand goes to rest below the seat and pulls it and her with it towards him before it also settles on Connie’s opposite thigh. Gently, he runs his big hands along her toned legs. Even through her sweatpants, the pressure of his touch is enough to light a fire of passion in her abdomen. He shifts up onto his knees so his head is nearly to her chest. He hasn’t moved his eyes from hers the entire time.

Connie kisses him with her hands on either side of his face and Steven smiles to himself against her lips. A lot of this is for show. He is afraid every time he puts his hands on her this is the time she’s going to smack them away. So he acts like he is sure she won’t refuse him. He acts like he knows for a fact she wants him. To be fair, from the way she is humming into his mouth and digging her fingers into his hair he does believe that she wants him. It’s an amazing feeling too. He could survive forever on the feeling of Connie so in love and attracted to him. He would be happy if for the rest of his life the only thing he ever heard was the way she moans as his hands stroke her thighs. She is very vocal about her pleasure. It still takes him time to coax sound out of her at first but he doesn’t like to rush this anyway. He likes to indulge in every second of making love to Connie. Slowly his hands slide up to the waistband of her sweat pants. He undoes the ties to loosen them before pushing one of his hands down the front and against her panties. He presses his fingers on the general area he knows her clit is-

She pulls back from him with a gasp, “Steven, I still have a lot of homework to do.”

“Oh.” He sighs, clearly disappointed. Then forces a smile back to his face. “Alright. We can, uh, finish this later. If you want.”

“Sure, we can.” She rolls her chair back into place and turns to her desk again. She doesn’t bother to fix her pants. It’s just her and Steven. She focuses on the book in front of her as if that will be enough to distract her. She didn’t _lie_ to him. She does have work that she needs to finish before she goes back to school. Getting her work done before having sex is the responsible thing to do. 

She knows it’s not why she refused though.

She can’t admit it to him but she can admit to herself that recently she has become torn on the subject of sex. Most people would probably think Connie is being ridiculous. She is a lucky girl with a wonderful boyfriend who wants to pleasure her during sex. Sex with Steven is great too! Not that she has anything to compare it to but she doesn't feel like she needs any more experience than she has to know she and Steven have great sex.

It's just always so... _one-sided._ Their sex life is almost exclusively Steven pleasuring Connie.

It isn't as if she doesn’t try! Steven is much bigger and stronger than her, though. It isn't as if she can manhandle him the way he does her. He is attentive and loving and skilled and half the time she is already coming undone not long after he starts. She's not in the frame of mind to worry about treating him when Steven is in the middle of treating her. He is a pleaser and a lover at heart. While she prefers to keep private matters just that, she and her female friends share enough information for Connie to know she is the only one of them who has cum almost every time she’s had sex. Those few times she hadn't were her body betraying her, not a lack of effort or talent on Steven's part.

Without really thinking about it first, Connie slams her book shut. She rubs her hands over her eyes as she groans. She then runs her fingers roughly through her hair before leaning back in her seat. She lets out a breath and sinks down in defeat. She's not really sure what she should be doing at the moment. She can't focus on her homework with this on her mind and she's not sure how to talk to-

"Are you okay?" Steven asks and Connie looks over his way. He looks concerned and she adores him for it. She spins her chair to face him again but doesn't move it closer like before.

"I'm fine." She sighs. Her eyes travel along his body unconsciously. 

Her boyfriend isn't conventionally handsome. He is a big guy between his muscle and body fat. His hair is a tangled mess of curls and his facial hair only just started growing well enough for him to begin working on a beard. Yet all Connie can see looking at him is eyes that express more complex emotions than should be possible. She sees a smile that could lift anyone's spirits. She sees a heart that bleeds for any creature that has ever breathed or walked. She also sees strong arms that tense with power. He can toss her around like she is nothing. She sees lips that are full and soft and sparkle with magic kisses and teeth that have teased her flesh. She sees hands with the callous tips of a guitarist that have touched her into euphoria more than once. 

Connie feels her legs tense and release as her pussy starts to wet and stretch in preparation to take whatever she and her boyfriend want to fill it with. Whether that be the one dildo she owns, her fingers, _Steven's_ fingers or tongue or dick. Her eyes fall to his groin. She can't see any physical indication of desire but she has seen him without his clothes on enough times to have a detailed image of his dick etched into her mind. It matches his natural build, not particularly long but _thick._ Though, technically, Steven's dick can be any size Connie wants it to be, something he has reminded her of a few times. Not that she has ever had it in her to ask him to shapeshift for her. She bites her lip.

Again Steven reaches out and pulls her chair over towards him. Only this time he takes her hand into his and presses her palm to his cheek. He cuddles into her hand almost like a puppy. He is trying to comfort her even though he doesn't know what is wrong. He shifts her hand back more and lays kisses all along her wrist then up to her elbow. He kisses back to her hand then turns it over to kiss along her knuckles. It's soothing and adorable and causes her whole body to pay attention. Steven is incredibly sweet and incredibly sexy at the same time. In that moment, she wants him so much her reservations don't matter anymore.

"Hey," she says digging her fingers into his dark curls and leaning down towards him, "Kiss me."

He does as she asks without hesitation. Steven doesn't know what has changed between earlier and now but he's not about to complain. Their kissing grows intense fairly quickly and soon his hands fall back to her legs. He feels her shiver as he brings his hands to the waistband of her pants. Hooking his fingers into her pants and her panties he pulls down encouraging her to lift up so he can strip them off. It takes a moment for her to comply but she does. She allows him to take her bottoms off and the second he can drop them and put his hands back on her thighs he does. She moans into his mouth as he enjoys the soft, warm feel of her skin. He runs his fingers along the inside of her thighs for a while before he tucks them under her legs and pushes her open for him. He barely has to try. He pulls back from her mouth and looks down to see Connie spread open. He can smell the scent of her arousal and his hardening dick becomes fully erect.

Connie sees the way Steven stares down at her exposed core. He tries to hide it but he always looks somewhere between excited and amazed when he sees any part of her naked. It's flattering honestly. He's always so blown away as if this is the first time she is letting him see her bare. It's so obvious he is enjoying himself. Especially when he looks back up at her and it's hard to tell if his expression is smug or begging as he motions between her legs, saying, "I want to eat you out. Can I?"

She tries to speak but can't make herself form words so she just nods. That's all he needs before his face is at groin level and he is laying kisses along the length of her thighs towards her center. He nibbles on her skin as he makes his way there; little love bites. It's slow going as his fingers dig under her knees, which tickles, to keep her splayed. He needs room for his pursuit. 

Steven said, wants. He _wants_ to do this. He wants to treat her. He _always_ wants to treat her and she is very _lucky_ because of it. She should be _grateful_ for how much her boyfriend _wants_ to make _her_ feel good. Many girls would _beg_ for a guy who-

"Oh, Steven!" she moans as his mouth meets her lower lips. She feels his tongue prod gently, experimentally as if he hasn't had his head between her legs dozens of times by now. As if he doesn't know that dragging his tongue along the inner edge _(‘Yeah just like that!’)_ will make her quiver. He acts like he doesn't know just how to press his tongue to her clit to get her bucking her hips out towards his face. He is now holding her down by her thighs as she thrusts into his mouth. His lips suck gently on her bundle of nerves and she begins to lose awareness and balance. His lips stimulate her clit before he dips his tongue into her entrance and he keeps up this alternating tease while her head goes dizzy. One hand is buried in his hair as she watches him through eyes she is fighting to keep open. The other hand painfully grips into her chair to ground herself. He moves back and she sees him lick his lips and when he does there is a slight sparkle to it. He shifts closer to resume his task but she pushes her seat away.

"Stop," she says, letting him go. She can't do it. It makes no sense to her but she just can't do this.

Steven sits back on his feet and he tries to hide how his body sags in disappointment. He's fine if Connie doesn't want to do anything sexual but she keeps changing her mind. That is a little discouraging and ego bruising. She's put off and he's not really sure why she isn't interested. Ludicrously, he wonders for a moment if Connie isn't attracted to him anymore. It's silly because she's obviously horny. She was soaking wet and quaking against his lips. He's confused because Connie usually likes when he gives her head more than she does traditional "rod A into slot B" sex. It doesn't do a lot for his confidence the way she keeps pushing him away. It makes him want to please her more. He feels like he needs to prove to her and himself that he can get her off. As if he hasn't gotten Connie off nearly every time he has tried since they started having sex. He's not going to pressure her though. 

He's not that guy. 

The only issue is now he's hard and horny. His only option is to hope it goes away. It's not like he can jack off in Connie's bathroom or anything and they've never touched themselves in front of each other before. Her being against sex with him at the moment doesn't make for a great circumstance to try that for the first time. He will just have to wait it out.

"Connie, if you don't want to fool around you can just tell me," he says as he shifts to sit against her bean bag chair again, "I came over tonight to hang out with you. We don't have to have sex just because we can."

Connie bites down on her lip. She doesn't know how to explain to him that she does want to have sex. She can barely keep herself from staring at the bulge straining his pants. She feels herself clench in desire as her body remembers the last time she was filled by him. She wants him. 

She just wants it her way.

Only half aware of her decision Connie gets to her feet. She looks at Steven on her floor; looking up at her. In one motion she pulls her shirt off, leaving her naked. Again, his eyes widen like this is a new sight for him. Then she plops herself down, straddling his lap. She holds his face in her hands to stroke his soft cheeks and enjoy his facial hair. They lock eyes for a long time. Steven is taken aback before Connie kisses him deeply, sensually. His hands grab her hips as he returns the kiss with an equal amount of passion and desire.

Slowly she releases the kiss to whisper in a sultry voice, her lips barely touching his, "I love you so much."

"I know but we don't have to-"

"Shhh." Connie kisses him again in that same gentle but passionate way. His hands begin their familiar trail along her bare thighs. His fingers almost touch her butt before he drags them back down. His fingers feel their way up her sides and over her tight abs. He's confused because she continues to first initiate then end physical affection. Stopping him only to encourage him again. He doesn't have enough willpower to refuse when she attempts to seduce him. They don't see each other much now that Connie is in college and Steven is trying to get his adult life figured out. He wants to take advantage of the time they get together.

Desire races through his hot veins and pounds in his heart. Even with the denim of his jeans in the way, the pressure from her core, (which he knows is wet and bare even if he can't feel it), is tempting against his needy dick. She doesn't move while they kiss and he is afraid to try after being shut down so many times. However, one of his hands slips forward to grab her butt and squeeze it while his other hand grasps her breast, trapping her nipple between his pointer and middle fingers to tease. She gasps then whines when he does. All Steven can imagine is undoing his jeans, rolling Connie onto her back right there on the rug and thrusting into her. She breaks away for a second to mumble, "off" as she pulls at his shirt. He stops only to lift it up over his head and off. Just as she asked. 

His hands drop to free his cock from his jeans without taking them off. She smirks, kisses him and runs her hands along his shoulders, stomach, back and torso. Hands on her hips, Steven shifts Connie closer to him again, pressing her exposed core to the shaft of his penis. He moans at the contact between their bodies they've both wanted for weeks now. He sits up, putting one hand on the floor for leverage and the other between her shoulder blades, intent on flipping Connie underneath him to make love to her.

"Don't," she says again, pulling away and guiding Steven to lean his back against the bean bag chair again. His body deflates. He is getting upset at her indecision. He is _fine_ not having sex. He is _not fine_ with being teased over and over again with the possibility of sex only to be denied every time.

"Connie." Her name comes out like a snap. He regains composure to say through obvious frustration, "Do you want me to make love to you or not? I'm getting mixed signals."

Connie genuinely feels bad. She wants Steven. She is so horny it takes everything in her to not grind along his dick as it rests against her needy folds. She wants to. She's so wet and open if she shifted up and pressed down on the head of it then she could probably slip him inside of her. It's tempting to try. So much so that her hand unconsciously drifts down to grab hold of his dick. 

Gently, she starts to stroke along his shaft, something she rarely does. He lets out a surprised grunt followed by a restrained moan. She doesn't often jerk his dick. What she wants clicks on her head. She looks him up and down then slides back along his legs, one hand still holding his dick. He watches, curious, until she is on her stomach between his legs with her face at his groin. Understanding and nervousness come to his face as she lowers her head.

"Whoa," Steven says, placing his hand on her forehead to stop her, "You- you don't have to do that."

Connie's gaze shifts between his face and his cock still in her hand. She moves her forehead away from his hand, saying, "I want to do it."

Steven looks embarrassed and shocked, "Why would you want to put my dick in your mouth?"

Connie makes a harsh, aggravated sound. "I don't know! Why do you like putting your tongue on my clit?"

"I like to make you feel good."

"Exactly!" she says exasperatedly. She pauses giving him a chance to tell her no if he really doesn't _want_ her to do it. He swallows but doesn't stop her this time when she lowers her head.

Connie cautiously takes the head of his dick into her mouth. She has never used her mouth on him or anyone before so she's not really sure what to do. For now she holds his dick still with her hand and keeps the head of it in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the outside and sucking gently. Connie hears Steven let out a quiet noise like a half moan, half sigh as his hand finds its way to her head again. This time though his fingers dig into her hair. He doesn’t do anything else, just rests it there.

Steven bites his lip hard when experimentally Connie takes more of him into her mouth. It feels amazing physically but he has an urge to pull her head away. There is no way Connie can like the way his dick is pushing into her mouth. Even as she whines and moans around him, there is _no way_ that’s real. Those thoughts fade quickly as Connie keeps moving her face forward trying to take in as much of him as she can. 

It feels so good that his fingers curl into her hair. He imagines shoving her head down all the way and pushing his dick into her tight throat. He doesn’t do that. He doesn’t have to. As she gets used to what she is doing Connie lets him in deeper. Slowly, he sinks into her mouth. It's not the same as her pussy. It's looser and soft in a different but still pleasurable way. His hips tense with a restrained desire to thrust up into her inviting mouth. Steven holds back and lets Connie take more and more of him in until her nose is against his stomach. 

Connie pauses when she gets there and opens her eyes. She twists her head as best she can to meet his gaze before dragging her mouth up along his shaft. She sees Steven's mouth drop open in a silent moan. She pushes her mouth back down on him and he grits his teeth, almost as if he is in pain. He doesn't stop her though and the pressure of his hand on her head is encouraging the up and down motion of her mouth. She continues, bobbing her head and sucking, dragging her tongue along him. She tries to take as much of him into her mouth as she can every time she goes down and his gasps tell her he appreciates that.

Steven tries to watch her move for as long as he can because although it makes him feel like a pervert, he likes how she looks. She looks sexy as she slides her lips and tongue along his dick. He forces himself to remember enjoying the way his girlfriend looks during sex is not perverted. She likes it when he looks. _She wants him to watch._

Connie tries out a few different speeds and angles but honestly it makes no difference. It all feels amazing to him. Her mouth around him is one of the most incredible things he’s ever felt. The vibration when she whines or moans or hums in her own pleasure sends shock-waves up his spine. A pleasant feeling overtakes most of his body and pools in the back of his head as he finally relaxes so he can enjoy the first blow job he's ever gotten.

Connie struggles to fit Steven’s dick into her mouth due to his thickness. She’s never given her mouth this type of work out before but it’s worth it. It feels good to see him practically melting into the floor from pleasure, eyes almost glassy with lust as he watches her like he can’t believe she is even real. His hand is buried in her hair, biting his lip as his fingers twitch, presumably fighting against the urge to pull or push her head. She wonders if he’s embarrassed to moan or whine. She knows how loud he can get during sex and takes it as a personal challenge to get him to cry out in desire. Her hands are resting on his hips and soon they begin to make their way up his body. She runs her fingers along his stomach and as far up his torso as she can reach. He sucks in a breath when her fingers grace one of his nipples and so she does it again. She explores any part of him she thinks might make him feel good. 

Then it happens. 

Her fingers, on their unplanned journey, travel along the edges of his gem for a long moment. 

Steven’s whole body seizes up and releases along with his first deep, loud moan.

He yanks his fingers from her hair as she sees him slam both hands over his mouth; as if he can undo the noise he made. Connie lifts her head and lets him slide from her mouth, a little bit shocked by the outburst. She wipes the saliva from her chin, watching as Steven looks away from her red-faced in shame. Slowly, he drops his hands.

She sits up on her knees and places her hands on either side of his bright gem. Steven tenses. He can't keep his eyes off of her hands. He tries to focus on her face instead, but… his attention is elsewhere. She rubs his abdomen and moves her hands in a way that conveys she is going to touch his gem again but pulls back before she actually does. She smirks with hooded eyes.

“What was that?” she asks in a teasing tone, her voice slightly raspy from sucking him off.

“Nothing. It was nothing.” He watches as her hands _slide_ towards and away from his gem. His breath catches in his lungs every time her fingers almost touch it. There is trepidation as she nears the sensitive area and disappointment when she drags her fingers away without touching him. He can’t explain it but he loves how it felt when her hand brushed the stone yet also has never been more embarrassed in his life than those few moments. 

He aches for her to touch it and hopes that she doesn't.

“Huh. That sure didn’t sound like-” She lifts her hand, wiggles her fingers, presses two digits against the face of his gem stone then firmly strokes, “-nothing.”

This causes a second elongated moan to break from his lips. He composes himself quickly though. He reaches down to grab her wrist and stop her, “Well, it was nothing. Come on. You did me, let me do you.”

Connie pulls out of his grasp easier than she should be able to. He is much stronger than her but he is weak from desire and she shakes her head, “No. Tell me.”

“I…” She strokes his gem again and he cuts himself off with another appreciative moan.

"Steven, does that feel good?” she asks unnecessarily.

“Y-yes,” he answers as best he can with her still gently running her finger along the facets.

She giggles, placing her palm on the stone to rub circles. “All the time?”

“It’s, uh, i-it’s sensitive mmmm-most of the time but it's on-only like this if I’m, um, ah, if I already f-fe-eel…”

“Horny?” she asks, applying firmer pressure again and watching his whole body shiver.

“Yeah,” he moans as his eyes roll back into his head. She’s not sure if he’s answering her question or just enjoying the feeling. She can't believe she didn't know Steven's gem was sensitive in this way. Actually, it's not that unbelievable. He can be somewhat of a control freak when they fool around to begin with and she hasn't touched his gem much in the past in general, out of respect. She hadn't even guessed _this_ would be the result if she did.

“How do you know that?” she asks, crawling along his body until she is next to him, up on her elbow with her head in her hand. She keeps her other hand in that same spot on his stomach though circling her finger around the outside of his gem and sometimes allowing it to pass over the stone, seeing his exposed dick twitch whenever she does. “Do you touch it? When you masturbate?”

Steven is embarrassed as he admits, quietly, "I've done it."

Connie leans down until her mouth is hovering above his ear. She keeps using two fingers to stroke his gem, teasing the edges of it before applying pressure to one or all of the facets of it. He keeps twitching and shivering and his legs start to kick and curl as she plays with him. He keeps making moaning, whining, stuttering noises. She can see the way his eyes droop and cross and roll back all based on exactly how she applies pressure and where she touches it. She isn't even doing anything else. She isn't touching him anywhere else. However, Steven seems incapable of coherent thought and intentional action.

"You look so sexy," she whispers as she leans against the bean bag chair with him so she can slide her free hand down to grab his dick. She begins to jerk him off as she slides her finger tips along his gem.

"Con-nie," he moans, stretching her name as far as he can. He can't help it. It feels so good. He wants to grab her wrists and make her stop touching him. He wants her to enjoy herself. She can't enjoy doing this. This has to be work for her. Yet the more she touches him the foggier his mind becomes. No one else has ever touched him like this before and that euphoria that had settled in the back of his head now sparks through his whole body like little static shocks. His body spasms with pleasure with every particularly firm press of her fingers or rough jerk of her hand. He's panting soon as his toes curl and his fingers dig into her rug. He can't keep his eyes open as all he wants to focus on is the feeling of her hands on him.

"You should let me touch you more often," she continues to whisper and her warm and wet breath on his ear only increases the sexually driven adrenaline rushing in his veins. "In fact, you should _beg_ me to touch you."

She stops after she says it. Steven's eyes pop open. He looks down to see her hands now motionless. While she still holds his dick, her fingers have left his gem. He is confused until on a delay he realizes what she had said. 

Does she really want him to _beg_ her to touch him? 

Begging certainly isn't a _new_ component in their sex life. She has begged for him before. He's never done it though. Then again, they've done quite a few things tonight that they've never done before. So, with a hard swallow, in a high, desperate voice Steven says, "Please touch me."

"But I am touching you, silly," she teases. He whines.

"No. I mean touch me the way you were." He tries to think of what he would want her to say if she was the one begging him. "I'm so horny and you're making me feel so good right now. Please, touch me more."

However disappointingly she lets go of him instead. He whines. Wondering if he didn't beg well enough he continues on, "No! Keep touching me! I'll do anything. Please! I need it, I need you!"

Connie giggles. 

She is enjoying this and understands why Steven likes to do this to her as much as he does. The power trip is _hot_. Him begging and falling apart under her is hot. It's too hot. She is burning and aching and soaking wet. She wants to focus on him though. She shifts around until she is sitting between his legs again. She grabs hold of his dick and places her hand right above his gem. She leans forward until their faces are close together. She more breathes the words than speaks as she says, "I love hearing you beg."

Unable to say anything, he stares at her hand as if that will get her to move it. Finally he forces speech, "Connie, _please_."

Connie's free hand slides slowly down his body. This time she purposefully rubs his gem as he whines and shivers. As she presses on his gem she starts to jerk his dick slowly. Steven is not easy to hold in her hand because he’s so thick. She tries her best to stretch her hand all the way around his shaft as she moves her hand on him. She leans over and kisses him.

Steven returns the kiss and she can feel how passionately he wants her, wants this. Connie has never touched Steven's dick like this before. Experimentation is slow going for them as the sexual element to their relationship is still forming. He has always pulled away when she tried to pleasure him. Now he remains still under her hands, whimpering and moaning and making no effort to stop her. His eyes flutter open and shut as he tries to process the hot bliss that her jerking his cock and stroking his gem ignites deep inside him. Eventually, she wants more. 

She wants to taste him again. 

Though she's only done this once earlier that same night it was easy for her to figure out. From watching him she can tell she must have been doing something right. Connie is confident she can do it again. She slides her mouth down along his dick and fights the natural gag reflex it triggers. Once more, she fits him in until she can feel the head of his dick against the back of her mouth. She gives herself a moment to adjust to his size, relaxing her jaw and her throat. Her hand still pets his stomach on his navel and it's hard to stay still while Steven's hips twitch under her free hand in a desire to thrust up. She breathes out of her nose heavily before she begins to lift her head, sliding her mouth along his dick.

"Fuck, Connie!" Steven moans. Connie hums, delighted. He's a polite guy. However this is the one and only situation in his life where he can't hold back. "Oh, holy _fuck_! You're so amazing! I'm so lucky."

She knows she's the only person who ever gets to hear Steven curse and there is something sexy about that. She stirs to life something primal in him. Being capable of bringing an intense sexual hunger out in Steven when no else can sparks a special kind of arousal. He's a good, well-behaved young man until Connie gets him alone.

She can feel him fighting an urge to thrust. Because finally, after all her pushing, he wants _her_ to please _him_. That just turns her on even more. It's sexy to have someone as big and powerful as Steven pinned beneath her, at her mercy. 

It's amazing to be the one in control of sex. 

Connie hasn't found Steven this desirable since the first time they had sex. She lets him fall from her mouth to run her tongue along the length of him instead. She laps at the oddly bright pinkish head of his dick and tastes his equally as pink tinted pre-cum as it leaks from the tip. Her hand wraps around his dick again to jerk him as she does it and all the while her other hand finds new ways to press against his gem.

"Do you like this?" she asks, mouthing his dick, "Do you like when I take care of you?"

Steven nods, unable to talk through the deep moans and high whimpers he has been making since her lips stretched around him. His hips snap up after she says it. He's never let her do anything like this before and he's almost surprised by how much he's enjoying it. She takes him back into her mouth and he's lost in the way he just barely makes it into her throat. It tightens around the head of his dick as she sucks. It's making him feel light-headed and dizzy. Being able to enjoy the soft, hot, wet feel of her mouth and throat without any work on his part is intoxicating. Steven has had plenty of awesome sex with Connie but until this moment he never realized how rarely he gets to just enjoy having sex with her without overthinking what he is doing. For the first time he gets to focus solely on how amazing it feels to be with her. He is not sure how he ever lived without that.

"Fuck! You… feel... so good!" Steven answers with long pauses between each word as she roughly takes him inside before rising up only to come down on him once again. 

"Oh yeah?" she teases, releasing him for a second time. She shifts up and decides to try running her wet tongue over his gem a few times. The result is Steven canting his hips up desperately as he digs his fingers into her rug and bits his lip, "Do you want it that badly?"

"Yes, I want it! Connie, please!" he begs as she places a soft kiss there before moving down his body to her previous position.

"Damn, you're really hot when you beg," Connie moans as her palm spreads fully across his gem and she rubs it with more pressure than she has thus far. She feels the way he seizes up and convulses as she strokes his gem and takes his cock back into her mouth. A bright light starts to shine from the stone in his abdomen. It pulses in time with how his body rocks around under her. Gradually as he thrusts into her more and more frantically the light shines brighter and brighter. They have had sex many times over so Connie has seen this happen before. Usually it means that he is about to-

"Oh, _fuck_!" Steven cries out as they both feel his cum shoot out, filling her mouth. His thrusts are sloppy as he empties himself into her throat. He whines and moans with his eyes squeezed shut tightly. He hisses in air as he finishes his orgasm and bites his lip before his body relaxes. The light fades as he pants, completely spent and sprawled out on the floor.

Connie pulls back as Steven goes soft to let him drop from her mouth. She doesn't really want to do it but has no real choice but to swallow his cum. It has an odd, sweet taste that contrasts with its warmth and gooey consistency. She is content to watch Steven trying to regain his breath as she does. His eyes are closed as his chest rises and falls rapidly. She's still horny as she hasn't cum yet but she doesn’t care that much. 

Having made Steven cum is satisfying in it’s own way. 

She’s far too proud to try getting herself off yet. All she wants to focus on in this moment is how sexy Steven looks panting beneath her. He's fulfilled, trying to readjust to the world after an intense climax and basking in a post-sex high. Connie knows the feeling well herself, thanks to him. It takes all she has in her to crawl next to him because even though his dick is soft, she has a desire to ride him to her own completion. She rolls onto her back as she wonders if this is the way Steven feels after he gets her off. If so, she now understands why he enjoys it so much.

Eventually full, present awareness comes back to Steven. He is able to lean up onto his elbows and take in his surroundings. He'd been in ignorant bliss up until then. He'd never cum harder in his life. He never felt more overwhelmed with pleasure and never gotten so lost in a need for release. He thinks this is probably what it feels like to be drunk. He hasn't gotten the chance to find out yet but if it is, he might just head to the liquor store the first chance he gets. Steven would give anything to feel the way Connie just made him feel again.

Connie… Connie!

"Connie," Steven yelps suddenly in a panic as his eyes search contact with her eyes, "I'm so sorry about that. I don't know what that was."

Connie giggles, "It's fine. I'm happy you enjoyed yourself."

Steven flushes at her words and her sexy, adoring look. "But you didn't..."

She gives him an awkward, sweet smile. His afterglow is quickly dampened by that. With what little energy he has left he shifts closer to her to press his hand to the apex of her legs, inserting only one thick finger to begin with. He slowly begins to move but quickly finds she is stretched enough to take a second finger. A moment later he realizes she could probably take three so he fills her with most of his digits.

"Steven, you don't have to-" She moans as his fingers thrust into her. His thumb is brushing up softly against her clit as well.

"I want to," he tells her, "You made me feel so good, Connie."

"I wanted to, ah, _ah_ , make you feel good!"

"And I want to make you feel good, too… "

She laughs but it's interrupted by a moan. Her muscles are tense and they desire sexual relief. Connie should have known that she couldn't get away with only getting Steven off. He may have finally let her pleasure him but he is still a giver at heart. She clenches around his fingers enjoying his touch. It was silly to even entertain the idea he wouldn't try to make her cum too. 

She really is a lucky girl.

"Oh, ah, _Steven_ ," she moans as he angles his hand to push his fingers as deeply into her as he can manage. He snakes his arm around her body to put his hand to her chest. He massages her breast as he fingers her. "Mmm, I love your hands so much."

"I know," he whispers in her ear, "I think you like them even more than my dick."

"You're so, oh! .. _.talented_ with them though." She tries to tease through her whines and mounting pleasure, "Can you blame me?"

"No," he moans as he switches from stroking her clit to pressing hard, rubbing in little circles. He pinches her hard nipple, rolling it between his finger and thumb, "Especially since I just found out I like your mouth more than your pussy."

"Ste- _ee-even_." Hearing that was hot and she's now rocking up roughly into his hand. "I like your mouth too."

"Yeah?" he asks, bringing his lips against her lips.

" _Yeah_ ," she whines right before he kisses her deeply. He continues to feel her up and stroke her clit and pump his hand into her, encouraging her towards her own orgasm. Soon, her muscles tighten around his fingers and he increases his speed, knowing she is about to cum.

Connie's one hand flies to his hair to dig her fingers in while her other hand grabs his wrist to hold him there as if she's afraid Steven will pull his hand from her before she can finish. She moans and whimpers as she thrusts her hips, chasing release. The pressure builds and builds, starting in her tailbone, seeping to her core until…

Steven smiles against her mouth, feeling Connie convulse as she climaxes. He kind of hates how proud he gets every time he makes Connie cum. He loves to make her cum though. It feels even better after she's made him cum, he finds; as he gets to indulge in his pride while satisfied sexually. It's blissful.

Steven helps her through it until she is equally as spent, falling limp on the floor as he did. He allows his tired body to collapse next to her again. They both pant as they calm their hearts and regain their lost breath. Steven is extremely hot, so he pulls his jeans and underwear off to toss aside. They face each other with wide, affectionate smiles dominating their faces. Steven shifts to press his sweaty forehead to Connie's equally sweaty forehead. They stay like that for a while, trying to become functioning human beings again. Eventually, Steven leans his head down to rub his nose against Connie's nose and she rewards him with a slight giggle before he kisses her. After a couple of short but loving kisses he speaks.

"Wow," he says seeming honestly amazed, "That- I mean- Connie, that was-"

"Probably the best sexual experience we've ever had together?" she guesses, knowing she feels that way.

"Yeah," he confirms in a sigh. She laughs and cuddles up into his body even though they're both still sticky and gross.

Connie boops Steven's nose as she says, "That's because you finally stopped being so selfish about sex."

Steven is taken aback by her statement, "Huh? Selfish? All I've ever done is get you off."

"Yeah," Connie scoffs, "And you've never stopped for even one second to wonder if I wanted to get you off? Sex is a two person activity."

"Well," he looks away, embarrassed, "I just want to make sure you enjoy it."

"I _did_ enjoy that," she says flirtatiously as she runs a finger along his broad chest, "I _thuroughly_ enjoyed it."

He smirks, though somewhat shyly, "So, why didn't you just tell me if you thought I was being selfish?"

She rolls away, onto her back, "I guess I didn't know how. You're always so eager to please me and I thought I was being silly for complaining when we have such great sex already. I just didn't know what to say."

"Honestly, if you felt that way I wish you would have just talked to me about it," Steven says as he rolls onto his back too, "Although, telling me with a blow job was also fine by me."

She hums with her own kind of shy smirk, looking his way, "Yeah, that was hot. You looked so sexy, moaning and writhing around on the floor."

" _You_ looked sexy." He flips onto his side to lean towards her again. He kisses her and she melts against him. Steven moves towards Connie until he is on top of her. They make-out as their limbs entangle. She can feel him growing hard again and she spreads her legs, not against the idea of having some more traditional sex-

An alarm buzzes somewhere across the room, meant to signal her fifteen minute break from studying. They break from the kiss reluctantly, groaning in agitation. Steven knows exactly what Connie is going to say before she says it, "I need to finish my homework."

"Okay," he sighs sadly, wanting to tell her to forget about schoolwork and let him make love to her instead. She’ll say no even if he asks though. Besides that, Steven respects how important college is to Connie. With another sigh, he rolls off of her. 

Connie sits up, reaching for her clothes but Steven grabs her hands to stop her. With that same somehow embarrassed smirk of his, he says, "Wait. Would you consider not getting dressed?"

"Steven, I have to study for-"

Steven waves his hands, "No, no. I know. I'm just asking if you would stay naked with me? And maybe we could cuddle while you're reading?"

Connie blushes at his request, happy Steven is asking for something he wants that doesn't involve him pleasing her. She mocks a thinking face as she asks, "Are you going to behave yourself?"

Steven leans upwards until his mouth is next to her mouth, "Hmm, if I do will you get me off again when you're done?"

"I would _love_ to," she whispers before giving him a deep kiss. Then, she hops onto her feet, knowing he is watching her naked form with appreciation as she grabs her book again. Connie rejoins Steven only a moment later, letting him spoon her from behind as she opens her book, happy that her boyfriend is finally willing to let _her_ take care of _him._

**Author's Note:**

> I sin, you sin. Let's just both admit that by you giving me a comment.
> 
> In all seriousness hope you enjoyed yourself.


End file.
